Hie Hie no Mi
The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Kuzan, who is also known as Admiral Aokiji. Its name stems from the Japanese word "hiehie", which means "chilly". In the FUNimation dubbed anime, it is called the Ice-Ice Fruit, and in the Viz Manga, it is called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit (not to be confused with the Samu Samu no Mi, also called the Chilly-Chilly Fruit by Viz). Strength and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapter 320 and Episode 227, Kuzan shutters to pieces after Robin uses Treinta Fleur: Clutch. The ice seems to cancel out with fire when they clash, as seen against Portgas D. Ace's Mera Mera no Mi. However, the ice seems to be ineffective against Whitebeard's vibrations, since the freezing powers against the great pirate failed due to the ice shattering before disabling the target. Most of this Devil Fruit's attacks require Kuzan to contact his enemy directly to freeze them, yet Kuzan found ways like creating ice spears to extend his combat range. Other than that, this Devil Fruit has so far not seen any weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. However, Kuzan is one of the few Devil Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 553 and Episode 462, Kuzan freezes the sea as he is about to fall in. Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Kuzan, is for combat. With the power to manipulate ice, Kuzan can create weapons of ice or freeze his opponents with physical contact. Another usage Kuzan demonstrated is for transportation across the ocean. He either freezes a large portion of the sea for other people to get across, or create a narrow track of ice for him to ride over with his bicycle, the Ao Chari. Kuzan is one of the few Devil Fruit users who has shown to adapt his powers for traveling over the sea. Unlike the other two Admirals, Kizaru (Borsalino) and Akainu (Sakazuki), who named all of their techniques in Japanese, Aokiji (Kuzan) names his attacks in English instead. Below is a list of his named techniques: * : An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Kuzan places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (along with anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. This was first seen freezing a massive area of ocean for Tonjit and Shelly to travel through the Long Ring Long Land. An alternate version of this is where Kuzan places his hand to the ground and uses his ability to instantly freeze an entire huge area turning it into an cold, frozen wasteland for one week. Not only does it freeze the area, but turns anything and everything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. It is undetermined how long the targets of this version would remain frozen. Later uses of this attack have demonstrated that Kuzan isn't limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 34 Chapters 319-321 and Episodes 227-228, Kuzan uses some of his Devil Fruit attacks in his battle with the Straw Hats crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 553 and Episode 462, Kuzan displays the full capabilities of Ice Age. This technique keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. * : Kuzan picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. He then blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. During the Whitebeard War, Kuzan didn't need to pick up objects to freeze the blade as seen when he stabbed Luffy. This was first seen in an attempt to slash Nico Robin, but was deflected by Roronoa Zoro and Sanji. * : Kuzan touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive in a form of suspended animation for some time in their icy prison, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. If the ice is melted quickly and carefully the victim can return back to normal without any lasting repercussions. This was first seen used to freeze Nico Robin. This technique keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. * : Kuzan creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. This was first seen used to stop Jaguar D. Saul from escaping Ohara.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 41 Chapter 397 and Episode 278, Kuzan uses Ice Block: Partisan and Ice Time Capsule against Jaguar D. Saul. This is called Ice Block Phalanx in the FUNimation dub. When used against Whitebeard, during the Battle of Marineford, the spears were noticeably refined, much like his Partisan technique. * : Using his powers, Kuzan sends a wave of ice along the ground, anything it hits is frozen in place. * : Kuzan throws several spears of ice at the opponent. Unlike Ice Block: Partisan, which are merely icicles, these spears are more well shaped, featuring trident-like tips. This was first seen in an attempt to spear Whitebeard, but shattered upon hitting a concussion wave that Whitebeard had generated in response. This attack keeps its original name in the FUNimation subs.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57, 58 Chapters 553, 567 and Episode 476, Kuzan uses Partisan and Ice Ball against Whitebeard. * : Kuzan freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice from a distance. It was first seen against Whitebeard, but the attack failed due to Whitebeard forming a vibration around himself, causing the ice to shatter before it could freeze him solid. In the FUNimation subs, it keeps its original name. * : Arguably the source of Kuzan's nickname. Kuzan releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant in a single blast. This was first seen clashing against Portgas D. Ace's Kyokaen, the two attacks clashing and canceling each other out. It should be noted that in the manga, only half of the pheasant, its wings, were visible because Ace had already melted the head portion of the bird's form with his firewall.One Piece Manga and - Vol. 58 Chapter 572 and Episode 481, Kuzan uses Ice Block: Pheasant Beak against Luffy and Ace. However, the pheasant was fully seen in the anime, as though Kuzan created a living pheasant out of ice, complete with flying. The VIZ Manga translates this as Ice Block: Pheasant Peck, while the FUNimation subs it keeps its original name. Trivia * In the anime, when the power was first introduced, the ice was white. During the Battle of Marineford, the ice had more of a blue color to it, matching up to Aokiji's nickname ("Blue Pheasant"). However, the color was still somewhat whitish, which allowed Mr. 3 to use his wax to blend in with the ice, such as creating covers for Buggy and creating a clone of himself to fake being frozen along with the rest of the crew. References External Links * Ice - Wikipedia article on ice. * Freezing - Wikipedia article on freezing. * Ice Age - Wikipedia article on the ice age for which one of Kuzan's moves is named after. * Time Capsule - Wikipedia article on time capsules in general for which one of Kuzan's moves is named after. * Cryogenics - Wikipedia article on cryogenics. * Cryogenics - MSN Encarta article on cryogenics. * The Physics of Ice - An article on the physics of ice. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia